


Water and Tech. In another way.

by orphan_account



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One-Shot, Reccomendation, bonkel g2 is da best, crack ship, guy fieri is a great chef, in the girl way, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://plus.google.com/u/0/105666475716905191175/about Told me to do this, so here it is :D<br/>I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blue toa of water stood atop the hill overlooking the beach. She had been trapped on this world ever since Brutaka used his dimensional mask to scatter the toa across the multiverse. During her time here, she had befriended the Crystal Gems. She had also been able to help find Malachite and help the Homeworld Gems reform. Her favorite of the gems was Peridot. The green tech nerd was helpful with fixing up her mechanical parts whenever they broke down. She felt a strong attraction to this gem. With her snarky and sarcastic attitude, her odd diamond shaped hair (Peridot hated it when people called it a dorito), those weird floating fingers, the way her face scrunches up when she got upset about Gali damaging her circuitry…  
She shook her head. It was pointless. There was no way the gem would feel the same to her. She hopped down from the hill, her feet making a soft impact with the sand below. She smiled beneath her mask. Pearl had been teaching her how to safely and gracefully jump from heights, and she had been getting better. She tugged her feet out of the sand and walked into the temple house. No one was home. Except for, just her luck, Peridot. The techie was playing Jetpack Joyride on her holopad. She looked over at Gali. "Hey Gali." Gali swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hello Peridot." She sat down next to the small green gem. Peridot gave her no mind and kept playing her game. Gali watched her with intrigue. There were no such things as mobile games on Okoto. Peridot hit the laser beam and her jetpack crashed. "Damnit!" Gali patted her on the back. "You'll do better next time.  
"Thanks Gali."  
"Want some soda?" Gali went to the fridge. "Nah. I'd prefer coffee." Gali got herself a Fanta. "I'll make you some." She then walked to the coffee maker and made her a cup of coffee. Black coffee. Peridot's favorite. "Here you go." Peridot drank the black coffee. "Thanks. My favorite." Gali sat by her again. Peridot smiled and scooted closer to her. "You're the best, Gali." She gave Gali a kiss on the cheek, then went to her room. Gali blushed profusely. She had got a kiss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it MULTICHAPTER!!!  
> These will be mostly random drabbles. I don't have enough motivation for a plot.  
> Yet...  
> This chapter is very short. Once again, fluff. And a beach day too.

Peridot sat on her beach towel and watched Gali and Lapis, "the Water Witches", having a water ball fight. The two of them were enjoying themselves, using thier elemental powers to play a fun game. Peridot waded into the water and snuck up behind Gali. She filled an empty Robonoid shell with water and dumped it on the toa's head!  
Lapis began laughing hystericaly as Gali turned to face the green gem. "This is how you drench someone." She picked up a cubic meter of the water and dumped it on Peridot's head, earning more laughter from Lapis. Peridot's diamond hair now fell flat around her face. She too began laughing, and Gali laughed too. The three girls ended up spending the rest of the day water fighting.  
After Peridot dried herself off, she decided to do the same to Gali. She got a dishrag out of her backpack and started buffing Gali's armored arms and legs. "Wouldn't want these to get dull now would we?" Gali could only blush as Peridot dried her armor. Silently, Lapis whispered to herself "I ship them so hard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one.  
> The next chapter will be much longer. I promise.  
> So yeah please enjoy.

BOOWIP  
The warp pad returned the Crystal Gems to the temple base. Steven ran up to his room and placed his souvenir on the windowsill. Gali plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Her joints were pretty close to locking up. Peridot sat next to her and began operating on the joints. "These are getting really stuck. I'm going to grab some Robonoid oil." She went to her room to grab the robonoid she needed. Gali removed her mask of water and relaxed a little bit. When Peridot returned, she put the mask back on. Peridot set the robonoid on the table. The little sphere-shaped robot began pouring the green liquid onto Gali's joints, allowing them to move more freely. Peridot was then able to finish making the repairs.  
Gali moved her arms up and down. "That's better. Thanks Peridot." As she got up, her mask fell of. It had not been properly fastened after she removed it. Weakness overtook her and she stumbled to the ground. Without a mask, a Toa could hardly stand. Peridot grabbed her mask and reapplied it to the blue Toa. "Thanks again, Peridot." Gali hugged her green technician friend. Peridot returned the hug. "Pfft. Don't get all mushy, you clod." Gali couldn't help but laugh at her remark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okey! Here's a long chapter!  
> Peridot's being a cheeky gem. Fusion inbound!

"Here you go." Lapis pushed a plate of waffles over to Gali. Waffles were her favorite Earth food. She wolfed down the bread-like breakfast food rather quickly. "You know, eating too fast could make you choke." Gali shrugged of Lapis's remark. Peridot exited her room and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey. You two wanna head out to the beach tonight? I hear there's going to be a lunar eclipse." Gali was confused. "What's a lunar eclipse?" Peridot looked at her with disbelief. "It's when the sun crosses into Earth's shadow. Don't they have those on Okoto?" Gali shook her head. "We don't have moons."  
"Well that would explain a few things."

 

Later that night, the Gems all sat out on the beach. Greg soon joined them parking his car near their beach towel. Gali looked up at the sky, waiting for something to happen to Earth's moon. It was actually quite captivating. Amethyst turned on her stereo system. Lapis grinned as the first song to come on was one of her favorites. She got up and started dancing along with the song. Peridot looked over at Lapis, then at Gali, then a devilish smirk came to her face. She got up and began dancing with Lapis. Gali watched the two gems, a jealous blush creeping onto her face. Suddenly their gems began glowing and the beach was covered in blinding light. Where Peridot and Lapis once were, stood a different gem. She was green and blue, and had four eyes. She was also VERY tall. Gali's mouth dropped when she saw this new being. The new gem gave Gali a wink, then unfused.  
"What was that!?" Gali was utterly shocked, to say the least. "That was Kyanite, our fusion." Lapis responded with a smirk. Pearl rolled her eyes. She had done something like that when Greg was dating rose, and it was obvious Peridot was trying to tease Gali. Pearl was also the only other gem who knew about Gali's crush.

 

After the lunar eclipse, Pearl decided to stick around on the beach for a bit longer with Gali. "You know Peridot was just trying to make you jealous, right?" Gali nodded. "How do I do that?" Pearl shook her head. "Fusion is something that only gems, and half gems, can accomplish." "Well Toa can sorta fuse." Pearl perked an eyebrow. "If two or more Toa have a strong enough bond, they can combine into a Toa Kaita." Pearl began thinking. Could Gali actually fuse with Peridot? "Well it never hurts to try. Greg tried fusing with Rose once." Gali smiled "Well then, I shall attempt to become the first Toa/Gem fusion!

 

The next night, Gali took Peridot out to the gem island she had discovered while randomly warping (The same one from "Island Adventure"). "What are we doing here?" Peridot asked the water Toa. Gali took a gulp. "I'm going to try fusion." She took a stereo system out of some bushes and turned on one of Peridot's favorite songs. She took the green Gem's floating finger and began slowly waltzing with her, in time to the beat of the song. She did a twirl and then did a dip. Peridot's gem began glowing and Gali's mask began to glow as well. Soon the two of them were a blinding light. When the light faded, there stood Galidot, a half Toa/half Gem. She took a look at herself with her four eyes, then hugged herself with her four arms, laughing gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is drawing Galidot. I'll include a pic of her in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There shall be a plan hatched here. And I'll have to up the rating one stage.

Peridot lay awake with her eyes open wide, and her brow furrowed into an angry state. Jasper's room was located right next to hers, and Lapis was "visiting". And by visiting, they were having very loud sex. Peridot could not drown out the sounds of their intercourse. She put her pillow over her face and screamed into it. Suddenly, a plan came to her head. She left her room, tiptoed past Steven's room, and went out to the beach. Gali's hut was out there. She gave a quick knock to the door, and after about 3 minutes of tired groaning, Gali opened the door, mask askew and armor only half on. "What do you want, Peridot? I need sleep too you know." Peridot rubbed her hands together mischievously. "I need your help. Lapis and Jasper won't be quiet, so I need you to help me get back at them." Gali rubbed her tired eyes. "And what's in it for me?" Peridot's grin turned into a smirk. She suddenly lunged at Gali, pinning her wrists to the wall and attacking her exposed neck with kisses. That woke Gali up. "There will be more where that came from if you help." She then went back inside, leaving Gali a blushing mess quickly trying to put all her armor on.

 

The two tiptoed past Steven's room into the kitchen and grabbed some pots and pans. They then went to the door and activated Peridot's room. Lapis and Jasper were finally asleep, by the sounds of it. They traveled through the room barrier to where Lapis and Jasper were asleep. Peridot nodded to Gali, and the two of them began banging the pots and pans together oddly, waking the other two in the room. "HOW DO YOU LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO SLEEP!?" Peridot shouted over the ruckus.

 

The plan ended in Gali getting a black eye and Peridot being pooled back into her gem. She wasn't in there for very long, as she still had a promise to fulfill to Gali.


End file.
